Potentiometric sensors may be used in various industrial applications, such as patient monitors, water heaters, passenger cars, earth movers, and drive train systems. Known potentiometers traditionally include several parts, including a sensing element, a wiper, outside terminals, a wiper carrier, a spindle or push rod, a bearing system, and a body. The sensing element translates the position angle or linear position of the wiper into an electrical signal. Potentiometric sensors include a resistor track and a collector track printed on a substrate. The wiper is a sliding contact that transfers the signal from the resistor track to the collector track. The resistor and collector tracks are connected to the outside terminals. The outside terminals provide an electronic signal to a user. The wiper is a micro-mechanic mostly stamped part using precious metal in the contact area. The wiper is assembled to an electrically isolated wiper carrier. The spindle or push rod moves the wiper carrier, which may change the output voltage of the potentiometric sensor or the resistance when used as a rheostat. The wiper, wiper carrier, and spindle or push rod are guided by a bearing system. All of these components are protected by and contained in a body.
Potentiometric sensors may be used to measure a level of a liquid in a container. For example, when measuring the level of water in a container, a water tank valve float may be coupled to the spindle or push rod of the potentiometric sensor. For example, if the level of water in the container is low (water tank valve float is in a lower position), the output voltage of the potentiometric sensor may be low. However, as the level of water in the tank increases, the water tank valve float rises and actuates the spindle or push rod of the potentiometric sensor to rise as well. Since the spindle or push rod rises, the wiper rises as well. This may cause the output voltage of the potentiometric sensor to increase. Thus, a low output voltage of the potentiometric sensor may indicate a low water level while a high output voltage may indicate a high water level.
However, the more components that are needed, the more expensive it is to manufacture the potentiometer sensor. Known potentiometers require many components, and thus, have a high manufacturing cost. Additionally, if the potentiometric sensor is used to measure the liquid level of a container, the potentiometric sensor should be able to withstand contamination. Accordingly, this disclosure overcomes these and other drawbacks of known potentiometer sensors.